


Candlelight

by captainhurricane



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Naked Cuddling, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: A tired Eddie and a tired Venom spend a quiet night.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Candlelight (Vietnamese translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317401) by [Kataly_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy)



> ok i wana see the movie again 
> 
> i started reading the 2016-series of Venom and they just... they in love, fam. So I tried to put a little comicsEddie in there too lmao, although obviously keeping my boy Tom Hardy's Eddie in mind.

It’s tough to be a reporter, especially one who’s clawed his way back from disgrace and break-up and near-death experiences. It’s tough, but Eddie is a tough guy and he manages. It actually helps now to have achieved a bond with the creature sharing his body and mind, because while Venom is bloodthirsty, never sleeps, likes mayhem and raw meat way more than Eddie, Eddie never has to be alone again. 

 

It’s like having a protective roommate, except the room is Eddie’s body and if there are dirty dishes in the sink, it’s the fault of his own laziness.

 

It’s been a long day, no, a long week of nightly vigilantism and daily journalism so when they get home, Eddie flops on the couch and groans. He has beer in the fridge, actual leftovers, he’s taken out the trash and actually cleaned so that’s one worry off his shoulders. Bone-deep exhaustion seeps into his symbiotic companion, Venom letting out a rumble, like a sigh deep in Eddie’s bloodstream. 

 

“Tired, love?” Eddie murmurs, face mashed into his pillow. He wants to take his clothes off, at least change into a fresh pair of boxers or a bath, but he’s too tired. 

 

**“Tired,”** Venom agrees, his tendrils gently slithering over Eddie’s skin, under his clothes. It’s more of a caress than a tickle, yet Eddie still chuckles.

 

“What do you say about a bath, darling?” Eddie’s eyes are closed. Goddammit, but his muscles ache. He hadn’t expected to have to run that many stairs. Or those robbers to actually put up a proper fight. 

 

They really need that bath: they probably stink. 

 

**“Mmmm. Bath?”** Venom’s caressing his sides, his neck, brushing Eddie’s short-shorn hair and tickling his ears. “Not too warm.” 

 

“Of course not, love.” Eddie sighs. “Fuck, I need a beer though. And sleep. And a massage.” He knows he’s moaning a bit too much. But his love knows him through and through. As expected, Venom merely huffs, those familiar tendrils slipping through Eddie’s skin to his aching muscles, to those jammed nerve endings. 

 

“Fuck,” Eddie groans. 

 

“Bath now,” Venom purrs, his face pushing through Eddie’s skin to lick his neck, to nuzzle at him. “Eddie, we want bubbles.” 

 

Eddie snorts and gets up, stretches. “Oh hell yes. I think it’s about time we use that bath bomb.” He chuckles when his love’s tentacles wrap around him in a hug, that face nuzzling at him again. “H-hey you.” 

 

**“I love Eddie.”**

 

“I love you too,” Eddie says, gives Venom a kiss. “Let’s get ready for our bath. It will do these old muscles good.” 

 

Venom rumbles, tentacles slithering away from Eddie to open the bathroom door, few helping him undress. **“You are not old, Eddie. You are perfect. We are perfect.”**

 

Happiness, that elusive happiness, wraps itself around Eddie’s heart, as sure as the Symbiote does. Who knew that through furious violence and terror there was this to be had? Eddie bites his lip but his smile breaks out anyway. “Yes, we are.” He kicks off the last of his clothes and steps inside the spacious bathroom, already finding his dingy bathtub slowly filling. 

 

**“Close your eyes, Eddie. Trust us. Trust.”**

 

Eddie huffs but obediently closes his eyes, hands on the side of the tub. “What are you up to, love?” 

 

**“Secretssss,”** hisses Venom. He moves as quiet as a shadow when he wants to, so Eddie only feels slivers of his emotions, the gentle caress of a tentacle on his cheek. Playfully Eddie nibbles it. 

 

Venom grumbles.  **“We don’t taste good.”**

 

Eddie snorts. “Can I open my eyes already, love?” Something topples over. The corner of Eddie’s mouth twitches. 

 

Venom’s tongue gives him an affectionate lick. “ **Yes.”**

 

The sight that opens for Eddie’s tired eyes is very welcome: there is his beer, already opened, the bathtub filled, glowing like stars from the bathbomb. There are five candles, not a single one matching and the room faintly smells like too sweet lavender.

 

Eddie laughs. “Darling.” He steps into the water, slides in until only his head is visible. “You are so good to me.” 

 

Venom pokes his head out, nuzzles Eddie’s temple like an affectionate, murderous cat.  **“Good to us. I love Eddie.”** If the Symbiote could yawn, he probably would. He doesn’t get tired like Eddie does, yet Eddie’s noticed how often his own feelings and situations affect his Symbiote. 

 

No wonder his darling has began to purr, to slip his long, numerous, thin tentacles around Eddie, hugging him. Eddie grabs the beer and takes a sip. It’s delightfully cold. He groans, leans his head back against the side of the tub. Thin tendrils reach down his entire body, wrapping every inch of him in Venom’s delighted, mischievous, possessive love for him. 

 

Venom purrs, loud. He caresses Eddie slowly, trails his tendrils and tentacles over Eddie’s aching skin and aching muscles like trying to say all the things he doesn’t know how to say in words. 

 

If it takes protecting the Earth to keep Eddie close, then so be it. 

It it takes being a fugitive from the law to keep Venom close, then so be it. 

 

It’s them against the world, at least for now. It’s just them: this man and his Symbiote, in mismatched, mischievous love, born of despair and violence yet made into this soft, private thing, meant for just them. 

 

“I love you,” Eddie murmurs, eyes closed once more. He’s downed half of his beer. Venom sways him, wrapped around him, keeping watch. 

  
  



End file.
